


Loving Your LED_

by laniakealuna



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laniakealuna/pseuds/laniakealuna
Summary: RK900 is assigned to work with Gavin Reed after the revolution. But it doesn't always work as easily as it sounds, does it?
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. The Bitter News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got some inspirations from other people so don't hate me if you find similarities. This is my first published work on this site. Heck! It is my first day at this site so even if my story can be not so great please understand that I'm new to this. @askmeaboutmyoctopustheory and @ AnnaTheHank were a huge inspiration so take it as that. Their works, however, were very fluff and I'm an angsty one. I wanted to create my own story with a little bit of angst so here it goes. Also, english isn't my first language so if you see any, warn me about any problems plaaas. Thank you so much for giving me even the slightest attention. Hope you enjoy :3

The man's chapped lips from the freezing winters cold carried a cigarette as the smoke flew on the air, lingering carelessly. However, this didn't mean that the detective was not in a rush. He took one deep sip before he tossed it in the garbage can and got inside of the police department. People were welcoming the young man as he was greeting them back. Still with no rush, he was chit-chatting and cracking jokes on the side. He knew Fowler demanded him to come so he walked to the man's office. He guessed he probably was called in because of his attitude towards Connor and the other androids.  
While he fastened his pace, his glance shifted towards Hank's desk. The man was sitting there as it was quite an unordinary occurrence. Hank was always late. He was known for that. The old grumpy lieutenant. But there he was, rubbing the sleep off of his eyes. The familiar figure that was nearing Hank's desk would solve that problem though. Connor put a coffee cup on Hank's desk to bring him round. Gavin saw the absolute sparkle flash on Hank's eyes and Gavin knew damn well it wasn't because of the coffee. After the revolution, Connor started to live with Hank as he had nowhere to go. Jericho bases were full of androids without homes so Hank was more than okay to let Connor live in his house. The idea of living with Connor gave him chills. Connor put down the coffee as he started to lecture Hank. There he was, still working in the police department even after he became deviant. Why? Gavin didn't know the answer himself. Though he knew he couldn't tell the word "deviant" anymore as it was considered an offensive word after the revolution. Connor acted so much more human-like now as he was adapting to the other humans. Even so, he was so obedient like a goddamn android. Gavin hissed quietly while he was stepping into Fowler's office. He faced with the uninterested man as the other sat in front of him like Gavin wasn't even there for some time. The person who broke the silence was Gavin.  
"Am I here to hear one of your never-ending lectures again?"  
Gavin felt from the other man's mannerisms that it was something much more different so after his question, he kept his silence. Fowler cleaned his throat as he pointed his glance towards Gavin.  
His brows furrowed with his first sentence.  
" Good morning, Gavin. It's not for lecturing that I demanded you to come here. It is to inform you."  
Gavin felt chills on his neck.  
" Inform me on what? "  
" You know that CyberLife created more androids than Connor."  
He furiously said "Is there an android that will take my place? Are you firing me old man?"  
With the last interruption, Fowler banged on the table as he raised his voice.  
" Damn boy, you and Hank are testing my limits!"  
It took a little bit more for him to calm himself.  
" Other models of RK800's are distributed to other police departments. However, one other model from RK series is is gonna serve his duty here. "  
Gavin couldn't stop himself from intervening Fowler.  
" So? What does it have to do with me? Bring another tincan to this department and see if I care!"  
Fowler raised his hand as well as his voice.  
" It has to do something with you because I'm making you guys partners for the upcoming investigations."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'll put the next chapter probably in a couple days so hope you'll come back for more 🙃  
> Things are gonna get spicy as we go sooo... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	2. The Angry Little Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angry little man is angry again as usual. I think if Nines and Connor have a height difference and obviously as we can see in the game, Connor is a bit longer than Gavin than that means there is a significant difference between our future couple's heights. Just wanted to point that out there as some people depict them as the same height. I don't think so, I say 🙃

Gavin was walking up and down the department while silently cursing the whole world. Ice blue eyes were calmly following his movements while Tina was trying to cool down her friend.  
She knew that she should be cautious not to get on Gavin's nerves as he was already about to explode so she calmly asked.  
"Can't they put him up with somebody else? Did you ask it to Fowler?"  
The man roared as he said: "Do you think I didn't tried? Fowler doesn't budge one bit.".  
He stopped for a bit and then added "You heard his banging on the table, right?"  
Tina couldn't help but to tell the truth. She shook her head up and down.  
This time Gavin's voice was more raised.  
"Did everyone heard it?"  
She said with a tone as if she was whispering.  
"Yes, they heard."  
She heard him quietly saying "This dipshit was the reason I was humiliated." while she knew that Fowler screaming to Gavin was just an everyday occurrence. She glanced at the android by her side. She felt an unnerving feeling while looking at him. He looked nothing like Connor, he felt dangerous. But she knew he was a deviant so he was harmless? She believed that as she was getting up from the chair to get some coffee and hopefully get out of those weird sensation Nines was causing. The android was standing where he was, observing them with an inhuman tranquility. Yet he was collecting all the data he could from this new partner. His partner was a hard one to deal with by the looks of it. He was noticeably shorter than him and bulky in a way. He was pouting and his dark grey eyes shifted from one side to another. His anger was concerning and his 'blood was rushing' as people said. His lazy glance stopped where the short man stood. He said " Do you at least have a name or something? " with an arrogant tone.  
"My model name is RK 900 but I don't have an assigned name. Would you like to give me one yourself?"  
Gavin smirked as he said "Then I name you Dickhead.".  
The androids reply came quick.  
"I'm not supposed to accept an insult as a name. Maybe you will think things thoroughly to decide on a name."  
Gavin was about to snap again when Connor came from the entrance. He was talking to Hank but his usual tone wasn't there. His bubbly expression was gone and he was whispering to Hank. His eyes carried a different meaning that Gavin couldn't name when he turned his head to spot the other android. He froze with an expressionless face. His steps became slow and cautious. He was just like a cat that was trying to identify the other one in the room. Gavin thought that this situation was bonkers. As Connor came closer, Rk900 turned back around to face his… 'twin'? Connor look up and down to the upper model without speaking and it felt like there was a silent conversation that Gavin and others were missing. When he reached out his hand while revealing his shiny white skin, everyone was dead silent watching this bizzare interaction. Rk900 followed suit as both of them held hands. Their led lights kept twitching as the whole department kept their silence. As they let each other go, Connor spoke with a focused voice "His name is Nines.".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late and I'm pretty sorry but It's hard to do everything on time when you constantly suffer with depression and anxiety. Hope you will be patient with me through this process. Thanks again for people to show the slightest interest in what I do here. It means the world to me. Thanks for the kudos. Love youuu ❤️


	3. Broken Connor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired in this episode especially about the 'forced awakening' part. If you didn't watch "Detroit Awakening" the idea comes from it so check the link if you want to watch a very good fan film.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yAxPxm-sPR4&t=764s  
> In this case, Connor was the one to wake Nines (more on this later). I hurt my feet and cannot move an inch so the best thing to do is to immerse yourself in some gay fanfic I think 😏

He was breathless again, Nines thought to himself. All Gavin did was making a fool of Nines for being too emotionless; too robotic. Even though that was a given, Gavin was still mad at Nines for it. It felt like it wasn't just a normal dislike towards androids. It felt personal. But Nines kept silent about the situation. Gavin stopped his tangent when he heard what Connor said.  
" Detective. I told you the reason was because he was awakened by 'force' you may call it. He may not respond to you as quickly as I did, unfortunately."  
"Nobody asked you about your opinion, robo twin."  
Even though he was still acting tough, he felt a little bit less tense by Connor's comments. He huffed and puffed but he was silent in the end. Gavin cursed under his breath. Even though he didn't like Connor himself, he knew that he was a tough cookie. He heard from Hank between coffee breaks that Connor had a long and hard mission to deviate Nines. Nines was the latest model to fight against deviants and he was not a model to be easily hacked. He was attacked and attacked again and again as he was a deviant and Nines' primary goal was to eliminate all the deviants he could find. Connor had some parts replaced as they were badly damaged by Nines. He also had a couple times of almost 'dying' experiences. Hank was furious that higher-ups didn't gave a shit about Connor's well-being in general. Gavin didn't care about a fucking androids mental health but what Hank said was enough to raise an eyebrow over his safety. Experts said Nines was stable to work with a human now but it came to Gavin's mind a couple times that maybe he should be worried about it. He shook off the idea in his head quickly though. Gavin knew that Connor was still 'scarred' from Nines attacking him again and again as he was kinda forcing him to deviate. Gavin bit his lip as Nines looked at him. His eyes as sharp and cold as usual. He sighed and kept looking at him. He knew Nines was created to be an lone wolf, a lonely predator. Connor was a helper as he was just a prototype. Nines was the upper and superior one so he didn't need someone to watch over him. However, these were all things from the past. Gavin opened his mouth to say something snappy again but he held himself and said "Can't you at least help out a bit? I'm the one who's suffering to get to you."  
The other end was silent again. Gavin sighed deeply this time. Just as he was giving up completely, he saw Nines shifting. His eyes were still as soulless as ever but this time it felt different. He had a different shine to his eyes. His led had a sudden yellow twitch as his head tilted to one side. At that moment, Gavin felt something changing. It was a hard task to differentiate what it was but he knew that that small moment was a small step for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all your kudos. Love you for it 🤗💞


	4. The Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo! I know this one is a weird chapter -at least I think it is- or maybe not but I wanted to see an aggressive or dark if you will, Nines so this chapter is just for my selfish desires. Sorry but not sorry lol  
> I hope you also will like a little bit of a fight between the partners so here you go! Hope you enjoy 🙃

Androids and humans were not getting along at the slightest. The protests from opposite sides kept coming as crime rates rose up. It was suspected that both sides were set on by someone or some group. Connor and Hank were saying they were onto something about the provokers while Gavin and Nines were solving the other small cases. Gavin and Nines were solving the problems, however that didn't mean they got along. It was true that Nines was really good at hunting the deviants, however, his techniques were just too rough to them. Gavin wouldn't mind that if Nines didn't try to exterminate them in sight. That was not the assigned job. The job required suspects and offenders to be captured safely to be interrogated in the department and Gavin was adamant to do his job in the correct manner. Gavin and Nines were always arguing about his approach to the deviant protesters. He was created to be a one man investigator android, he didn’t really get what cooperation meant. He was finding evidences and pulling investigations without Gavin really getting involved with these improvements in the case. Gavin followed and tried to get involved in the case rather than solving crimes. He also didn't really help when the targets were the ones from the human side. Gavin thought both sides to be at fault in the crimes that are commited. These people were committing a crime eventually. Nines acted differently to humans. Even favoring them but not when it came to Gavin. In one specific case, things got so out of control that they started fighting physically. The first one who threw the punch was surely Gavin but the one who was beaten down was also the same man. He tried to stand up, staggering while trying so. His whole body hurt like hell while he was moving. When he looked up, he saw Nines adjusting his clothes as if there was anything particularly wrong with it. His eyes was cold when they met with Gavin's. He pulled Gavin by the collar of his shirt to pull him as close to himself. Gavin was thinking that there was no way he isn't gonna be hospitalized after this. But Nines put his finger and wiped the blood that was leaking from the cut on his cheek and put it into his mouth. Gavin just watched with awe as he felt heat rushing to his head. Nines licked the blood from his fingers, his led turning yellow.  
“ So you are A Rh + ? Your blood tastes interesting.”  
Gavin didn’t answer the question as he threw a punch that was avoided easily by the android. Nines left his sight after that. The next time they met was when Connor and Nines stood before the hospital room door with a bouquet of flowers that was attached to Nines' hands. They both heard a conversation and stopped to listen to it. "I don't know how I can make that happen, Gavin. That would classify as tempering with the evidence."  
Gavin's voice was weak and tired.  
"You're just going to state that my injuries were caused in the crime scene, old man. It is such an easy job that if you can't do, I'll go there and do it myself."  
"Okay. I'll do it but have you started to care for the android? Because if this information is known, the only outcome will be to take Nines from this job. Think about it carefully, okay? He really can be a danger to humans. I bet he isn't even really a deviant. I bet something is faulty with his systems."  
Both of them left the sight after Gavin said with hurt in his voice. "Enough! "  
They sat on a chouch near and processed the information by holding each other's hands, revealing their white and shiny skin. When they were ready to get inside, Connor pushed Nines where Hank was standing right by the bed's side smiling and having a conversation while Gavin was lying in the bed, a cast on his leg and arm. Gavin looked angry but tired of fighting at the same time when Nines appeared in his sight.  
“This is all your fault, motherfucker!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was writing the naughty naughty part in the future chapters yesterday and then just made weird noises and laid there, trying to process what I just did so hopefully you'll be patient to see those parts as well. Love you so much you all :3


	5. The Messy Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! It's 2020 bitches and I'm late to post. I'm not surprised by it. I mean to be honest, I feel like I'm not giving my best for you guys to like my story and it gives me anxiety. But I really am pushing my small little brain to write something that at least I enjoy lol  
> Like I said, I'm late to post so I'm going to post two chapters this time, is it ok for you?  
> I wanted to create another female in Gavin's life so I did. I'm proofreading but if I wrote somethings wrong, you can let me know. I would appreciate it. Love you guys.  
> Btw, I edited the last chapter a little bit because something was not adding up so I wanted you to know.

Gavin was sitting in the corner of his bed. The ash of the cigarette was about to fall as he was staring aimlessly from the window, observing the night and what was lurking in the corners. His eyes weren’t focused on anything as he was thinking about a specific thing, a specific someone. The room was dark. The street lights were the only source of light inside the room and they shined on another silhouette moving inside the bedsheets. This one was much more petite than the man. The woman rose up while her body was revealed. Her plump breast stood up proudly as she slowly dressed up. Gavin didn't pay all of these any mind though.  
"You're not even gonna say bye?" She said as she was all dressed up. Gavin's cigarette was down to ashes anyway so he put the non-existent cigarette in the tray as he got up. He looked up at her.She was a beautiful woman to say the least. Her caramel hair flowed to her shoulders. Hazel eyes not really seen in the dark. She had a nice figure and a good personality. They were not a couple, however. They tried in the beginning but as time passed, both of them held themselves from saying the important word “ I love you.”. They both liked each other to a certain extent but they knew something was missing between them. She was hanging with other men too to find the right one while… Gavin was just there like the others. He knew it wouldn’t work but he couldn’t let her go completely. He felt like she would find someone better, someone far of better than him so he didn’t even dare to try. The thing he didn’t know was that she was waiting all this time for a sign. Something she can hold onto. It never came from him though. He liked her, he really did but it was so much complicated than that. No one but him could tell that there was a small ache when he hugged and kissed her again. She also gave him a bitter glimpse as she left the house, leaving a lonely man inside. He lit another cigarette as he sat on the sofa, right by his tabby cat Lily. She purred and clang to him as she was trying to remind him he wasn't lonely. He found himself thinking about Nines again. He knew he was a hard one to deal. Still, Nines was a nutcase compared to himself. It was tough that he never had a positive relationship with an android and the last incident where he was unable to work for some time because of a specific someone did not help the situation at all. He simply didn't know how to respond to someone like that. So that's why he kept thinking again and again about the blue eyed android. Maybe he taught to much that he started to see him in his dreams. Those piercing eyes were looking at him in a different way in his dreams. They were affectionate in a way and Gavin hated that. He kept reminding himself that he needed to get along with him in order to survive in his work space. He dozed off while thinking of him and in his dreams, Nines was one to welcome him back.


	6. The Thin Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you watch Detroit Evolution Teaser Trailer??? It was so good and it gave me such an inspiration for this story instantly. It was so good and my gay hunger was dealt with with that video 😏 I'm so excited for this spring guys.  
> If you didn't watch it and are curious:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-cnZgDGEtBE&list=PLy1yJh4tMzzAvLlzr646ubTUVUf6xJWr2&index=133&t=0s  
> Fyi, the actor who played Gavin was changed because he did some nasty shit and the new guy is very cute anyways so we stan 💁🏻❤️

Connor was walking ahead of the two partners. He was swinging left and right because he was able to visit his friends at Jericho for a case but then again, he was always this dorky it made Gavin sick. Nines looked like his brother’s demeanor didn’t really bothered him so Gavin stopped himself from making any snappy remark. He just sighed and prepared himself for this painful journey.  
"Is there something bothering you, Detective?"  
Even though their voice was similar, that sharp tone of him made it clear that it was Nines.  
Gavin looked at the man's eyes and it quickly made him feel at ease. He didn't know how an android was able to do that but he did. Connor surely didn't give him these type of feelings. Gavin knew they were more or less the same model but still there was a huge difference he couldn't name himself. 'Soul?' Androids didn't have that so he kept wondering what was even separating them from humans to androids. He gave Nines a small smirk as an assurance and keep walking. It was a grand new building. After the revolution, Jericho became an establishment and was funded by the state. It worked kind of like a welfare center. They were sure to be expected as Connor quickened his pace when he saw the leader. They shared a big hug while some other androids started to welcome them. Gavin was introduced one by one to the androids himself. He knew the leader was Markus, he saw him all from the news, the one who kept holding onto Markus' arm was a blonde android named Simon. North was crossing her arms and looking on guard in front of Gavin and Nines but she put on a genuine smile when Connor talked to her about how her love life was going. She told she was just liked to be free for now and kept it at that. And there was also Josh, Gavin knew him from the news also, he was the first android to candidate for elections. And as Gavin can remember, the support was intense. After the chit chat it was time for Markus and Simon's time to be questioned about an android who in the past resided in there for some time. They were going inside of the building while there was a lot of androids just living life. They looked happy and content with the life that they had there. The government support was strong. They reached out to an office area while Simon told every record was kept in there regarding the occupants. Simon and Markus kept holding each other's hand while talking which made Gavin uncomfortable. The lovey dovey aura was just too much for him so he quietly listened to the two androids tell what they know about the case. After some time passed, Gavin noticed something weird. He looked around to see Nines quietly standing in the back. He would normally at least assess the situation or ask one or two questions but he wasn't doing anything. He was just standing and staring at Simon. Gavin first didn't mind what was going on too much but as time passed, Nines' posture didn't change one bit. Gavin kept looking at Nines when it happened. He first saw the android's led changing to red. It was the first time he saw his led turn to red so acknowledging it took a time. When the other one started charging forward, he was already too late. He quickly got his gun pointing at Nines who was strangling Simon but Nines didn't budge even a little. When Connor pushed Nines, Simon was safe in Markus' arms but this time Connor was the one being strangled.  
"Stop it, Nines!"  
Nines didn't respond.  
"You should obey!"  
Nothing changed.  
Gavin was scared but didn't know what to do. Connor was in a really dire situation and Nines was so much stronger than a mere human like himself. Gavin didn't notice when the tears started to flow but he didn't stop them. His wavering voice was so uncool but he didn't care at this point.  
"Stop it please, Nines!"  
He saw Nines turning his head to face him and finally his led color changed to yellow. His hands were still holding Connor but the wiggling Connor finally got a hold of Nines' hands. Gavin heard a big cracking voice and the next thing he saw was two broken android hands falling to the ground. He ran by Nines' side but his lower arms were already gone. His shiny milk color was showing on his arms and wires were showing where his lower arm was.  
Gavin looked at Nines' face. His led was finally blue. He smiled and with a serene voice he said, "Don't worry Detective, I'm still here.". Gavin couldn't help but hug him and cry some more while both of them stayed quiet. He whispered one last thing before he was taken by some men. "I was finally be able to break my wall." Gavin looked behind his back while having a difficult time grasping what was said. Nines was sent to get his controls done for the next two weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jericho babies are love, Jericho babies are life. I wanted to include them for even a little bit. And yes I ship Markus and Simon and still like the idea that North and Simon are cool about it. So yeah! Connor tried his best but Nines' not a very easy one to deviate. Fortunately, we have Gavin here to help 😉  
> Also, I gave a big spoiler for one of the next chapters here before noticing it now so if you read this part already, you already saw it before I deleted it but well whatever...  
> Btw, I can't stop listening to Ashnikko's songs so I think you should try it out as well ✨💕


	7. Temperature Check

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyy bby!  
> I just wanted to write a short fluff chapter between my babes before the more serious chapters. My baby Gavin is slowly but surely sinking deeper and deeper in this relationship and I don't know you guys but I'm into it. Nines is starting to act sweet and that's my jam as well. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter. See you soon!

Nines was looking at Gavin that came to work while already assessing that he was sick. He could also tell he was grumpy as like any other day. He knew coffee was helping that matter so he made one with the way Gavin likes it. He had a stiff program but he felt some things were changing inside of him.   
“Good morning, detective Reed.”  
Gavin was taken aback by the statement as his walk got slower, looking a bit surprised.   
“Good morning.” The detective mumbled as he sat on his desk. He was just on time again. Even by the looks of him one would expect him to be late on his job, he was astonishingly right about his schedule. Nines could also detect the very obvious cat hair on the detective’s clothes.There were two different colors of cat hair so Nines was guessing he owned two cats. He also analyzed and found out that Gavin’s cold was not so light.  
“I believe you didn’t drink any medication for your cold so I got some for you from the infirmary. Also, here is your coffee. As black as you like it.”  
Gavin raised his eyes as to understand what was going on with Nines today. He was too obedient and it had to be a kind of sketch he felt like.  
"How do you know I'm sick? Is it what to do with your genius sensors?"   
"Yes detective, your temperature is higher than normal."  
Gavin felt weird as he could be observed all over by someone like Nines.   
"It's so weird that you determine my temperature just by looking."   
"Then what would you advise I do?"   
"People check temperatures by touching one's forehead but you are not really a human so that idea goes out the window, I guess.”  
He freaked a little by the hand that was placed on his forehead. He liked the feeling of smooth android skin touching against his but he quickly tossed that idea aside. He looked at the long man. Staring at those ice blue eyes. However, they were not as aloof as they normally were today. Nines’ eyes met with his and he looked at him directly, knowing the possibility that maybe his feelings gave themselves away. Instead, he got a small curve of the other man’s lips.   
“As I’ve said, your temperature is high, detective. Do you want to take a day off.”  
“Stop bullshitting me. I’m gonna keep working.” Gavin was going to walk when those smooth fingers grabbed his wrist. He felt like his heart skipped a beat as the strong hands firmly grabbed him, not letting him go. He wanted to believe it was because he was shocked all of a sudden but deep down he knew the real reason. Gavin looked back to see Nines’ led running in circles.  
“I already excused you for today, detective.”  
Gavin was angry for a moment to look at Nines’ serious face to know that he wasn’t letting this matter go.  
"You got fucked up a couple weeks ago. How can I trust you asshole to behave."   
"I thought that you were the one who usually doesn't behave." Nines smiled lightly.   
His reasoning seemed to fade when he was with Nines. Normally, he was one stubborn little shit but he just didn't seeemed to try and disagree with this man.  
“Fine. But you have to do all of the work and call to inform me of your progress, ok?  
The android chuckled while saying “Yes sir.”


End file.
